


Until Dawn AU: Prologue

by hotnerdcombeferre



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but with oc's), (put on ao3 to manage easier), Choose Your Own Adventure style, Creepy, Gore, Horror, Hunger Games AU, Multi, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Until Dawn AU, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnerdcombeferre/pseuds/hotnerdcombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 friends go up to a lodge for winter break. </p><p>The next year only 8 return. </p><p>The next maybe none will.</p><p>(literally just until dawn but with my friends and my oc's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn AU: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (if you aren't a friend of mine/you don't know these oc's i don't expect you to love this)

**PROLOGUE: ONE YEAR EARLIER**

* * *

 

_Blackwood Mountain Cabin_

                “Thanks for coming guys, drinks are in the cooler you bathroom’s down the hall you know where to find me.” Nolan said with a smile as his friends walked into his parent’s large castle of a lodge.

                Ten friends, having a normal casual party and it was almost nearing 1 A.M. when Devyn Boyd found herself alone in the living room, she didn’t drink but almost all of her friends did including the host Nolan, who had probably slipped away with Colden and Andy somewhere to drink together.

                She looked around idly for a bit before heading to the kitchen to grab herself a soda. She grabbed a coke out of the fridge when he noticed a slip of paper. She glanced over it pausing when he picked out a few words, before putting down her drink to pick it up.

_Aleah,_

_You look so damn hot in that shirt,_

_But I bet you would look better out of it._

_Meet me at the third guest room at 1 AM ;)_

_Slade XXX_

                Devyn immediately frowned, he knew the crush that her friend had on Slade Blair but he also knew that Slade Blair was currently dating Kristy Yamaguchi and there was almost definitely no way that Slade would even dare to cheat on her, and knowing the two of them; this was almost definitely a setup. She checked the time, it was 1:02 but maybe there was still time to stop it? She left the note and his coke behind and quickly started for the guest room corridor on the second level of the lodge. She mentally cursed as she quickly climbed the stairs that the lodge was so big.

 

* * *

 

               

                Aleah was full of nerves, as she stood across from Slade Blair in the large guest room. She swore she could feel herself shake, but she was almost brimming with happiness which was just as embarrassing as being so nervous.

                “I’m glad you came.” Slade said with a smirk.

                “I got your note…” Aleah said a bit nervously as Slade moved towards her with a smile. She paused for a moment before smiling a bit and moved to take off her top.

                “Oh my god she’s taking off her shirt.” A whispered voice said.

                Aleah froze in her place when she heard that and looked towards the sound.

                Soon Kristy and Juliet revealed themselves from hiding behind the sofa, and Alec came out of the large cabinet wardrobe holding his phone that was recording.

                “Alec?” Aleah said shocked and confused, she looked around at the three “What are you doing here?” She asked covering herself even though she hadn’t really taken off her shirt.

                Slade paused for a second, “Aleah I’m sorry this kinda got out of hand-” He began but was cut off when the door swung open.

                “Aleah don’t-” Devyn started but paused looking around the room seeing the phone. “Aleah-”

                “Slade?” Aleah asked starting to get upset. She looked around the room, not really listening to anyone as they tried to explain what was happening. She moved quickly for the door and ran out.

                Devyn glared at all of them, “You’re all jerks you know that?” He said angrily going after Aleah, calling out to her.

               

* * *

 

 

                Liam Jones, who also didn’t drink was grabbing himself a soda as well. He noticed that everyone had abandoned the living room, though not really caring too much what they were all up too. He paused seeing a coke already out on the counter, noticing the paper with it. He looked both over before quickly running to the games room where his older cousin Nolan, who really was like his and Aleah’s brother, was drinking with Andy and Colden.

                He ran into the room, Colden was passed out in his chair leaning up against the bar while Nolan and Andy were passed out leaning on each other sitting on the sofa. Liam quickly ran to Nolan trying to shake him awake. He heard loud footsteps all coming down the stairs and shook Nolan harder. He heard the front door open and that’s when he gave up and quickly ran back to the main hall.

                There Slade, Kristy, Juliet, Alec and Devyn stood.

                “Aleah!” Devyn called.

                “What is going on?” Liam demanded.

                “It’s fine she just can’t take a joke.” Kristy said.

                “It was just a prank Aleah!” Juliet called, “We’re sorry!”

                “What did you do?” Liam snapped.

                “It’s nothing serious, we were just messing around.” Slade said.

                Liam glared at him shaking his head before grabbing his jacket and running out into the snow after his twin.

                They watched Liam leave in silence for a moment, “Should we go after them?” Slade asked.

                “You know I kind of think you’re the last person either of them want to see right now.” Devyn snapped before going inside.

                Liam ran through the forest, wishing that he’d brought a warmer coat. He quickly got out his phone for light, already feeling a bit paranoid hearing the sounds. “Aleah?” He called out unsure which way his sister went.

                Liam kept running and calling out for Aleah, eventually he came found her sitting in the snow only in her shirt and jeans. He quickly ran towards her pulling off his jacket and putting it on her, “Aleah what were you thinking?” He asked.

                “I’m such an idiot,” Aleah said shaking her head, it was clear she had already been crying, “I’m so dumb.”

                “Aleah-” Liam started but was cut off by a loud sound and then a growl; he looked at Aleah before grabbing her arm and starting to run. The twins ran away quickly but could hear something following them.  Aleah tripped on a tree root as they ran but Liam quickly turned and helped her up, dropping his phone in the process.

                The two ran quickly but the thing was right behind them, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, Aleah grabbed Liam’s hand and Liam moved her behind him. They were edged back as far as they could go, when Aleah lost her footing and fell back pulling Liam with her with a scream. As they fell Liam managed to grab hold of a branch that was sticking out off of the cliff, holding Aleah up with as much strength as he could manage.

                “Just hold on Aleah...” He said holding her as tight as he could.

                Suddenly a hand appeared, the person's face was completely covers by a dark coat and hat, the gloved hand reached out to Liam but couldn't quite reach him. Lieam would have to take their hand.

                Liam looked between the hand and Aleah.

* * *

 

 **[LET GO OF ALEAH AND TAKE STRANGERS HAND?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4908085)           ** **[LET GO OF THE BRANCH AND DROP?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4949725)**


End file.
